Monster
by darthshinji
Summary: song fic de la cancion del mismo nombre del grupo skillet. entren lean y comenten.


Muy bien, déjenme les explico esto: desde hace un rato he leído un poco de song fics, y la verdad ninguno me gusto, después de tanto leer y para ser francos, después de tanta decepción me dije a mi mismo: mi mismo, odio los song fics, así que voy a hacer uno.

En serio eso es lo que paso, y para todos los que se quedaron con la duda: mi mente es así de rara.

Este fic está basado en el episodio que creo que se llama, la bestia interna, y basado en la canción del grupo skillet cuya canción se llama monster.

Si no la conocen, escúchenla, busquen la traducción, en youtube aparece subtitulada al español, véanla y luego lean, o lean y luego véanla, como ustedes prefieran.

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, es que lo termine y quiero subirlo porque se me va a acabar el tiempo en el internet y en estos días se me aria imposible de subir, así que no tuve tiempo para checarlo como se debe, no se olviden de comentar, y déjenme su opinión de mi perspectiva de cómo se debe hacer un song fic, no digo que esta sea la forma correcta, solo que es una forma que yo prefiero y he creado para este fic, porque la verdad no he leído a ninguno que use este método, si se hace famosa este nuevo tipo de escribir song fics (que la verdad dudo mucho) quiero mi crédito.

Los dejo con esta historia un tanto bizarra y sin sentido para muchos, pero así es mi mente.

Darthshinji.

Nada: esa es la pablara perfecta para describir cómo es que el había llegado aquí; y es que en realidad no recordaba nada, lo único que él sabe es que despertó en un lugar desconocido, inmóvil y sin un solo recuerdo de cómo fue a parar en ese lugar. No sabía cómo procesar la información en su cerebro en lo que respecta al aspecto de aquel sitio, uno carente de color, luz y detalles, la única forma de describirlo era: la nada. Lo último que recordaba era esa estúpida pelea contra aquel idiota contra el cual estaban teniendo dificultades para detener, un tal atlas.

Chico bestia empezó a hacer memoria y regresar los acontecimientos en su cabeza para poder unir hilos: una pelea contra el tipo malo, se transformo para atacarlo, cayeron en un contenedor de químicos de laboratorio, y después…..nada, eso era lo último que recordaba, en pocas palabras, pensar no le servía en ese momento, una de las muchas razones por la cual no le gusta usar el cerebro: se vuelve un dolor de cabeza intenta explicar lo que no entiendes.

Miro a su alrededor, sus manos y pies se encontraban encadenados mientras se tensionaban hacia arriba de modo que su cuerpo estuviera dando la impresión de estar cayendo, como si colgara de esas cadenas. No lograba alcanzar a ver el otro extremo de las cadenas, eso le aterraba aun más; una silueta, alguien se le estaba acercando.

Una figura se le acerco, un muchacho, era ¿el? Era el mismo, era chico bestia solo que en un tono gris de piel en vez de verde- ¿ero que rayos? – no pudo evitar expresarse así, y nadie lo culparía.

¿Quién eres, porque me tienes aquí que quieres de mí? –preguntaba histéricamente –

Soy el que destruirá a tus amigos, todo lo que te importa.

No te dejare hacerlo –intento transformarse para salir de ahí mientras se maldecía internamente por no haberlo pensado desde el principio, pero pronto descubrió que no podía hacerlo.

Estando ahí colgado en la profundidad de la nada, de algún modo pudo observar lo que ocurría afuera, e la torre titán, a sus amigos, y a él ¿comiendo carne? No era un sueño, de eso estaba convencido, en un sueño no puedes sentir el frio dolor de estar encadenado. El tiempo pasaba rápido, se veía a sí mismo siendo grosero con starfire, comportándose de forma violenta con cyborg mientras destruía el control de su consola casera; cada vez que se comportaba de mala manera podía observar como su alter ego se sonreía sádicamente, disfrutaba con cada escena de ese tipo.

¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntaba con fuerza -

El solo repetía: déjame salir.

La noche había llegado y su otro yo no se encontraba y él se mantuvo despierto toda la noche con un gran dolor que no le dejaba descansar, mantenía una lucha interna contra el dolor; en la mañana el volvía a aparecer, vio su cuarto destrozad: arañazos y objetos destruidos se encontraban por doquier.

Y los próximos serán tus amigos.

¿Qué dices?

Vamos –le respondía sarcásticamente –déjame salir de una buena vez.

Aun no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba seguro de que no podía permitir que el lastimara a sus amigos, jamás se perdonaría si algo malo les llegara a pasar.

Una confrontación con raven, no sabía muy bien cómo es que había ocurrido, pero podía sentir como es que quería salir aquel que quería lastimarla.

Es **mi lado secreto, nunca dejare que lo veas** raven**, lo mantengo enjaulado pero no puedo controlarlo** –decía en voz alta sin importarle que aquel lo escuchara –

No me puedes detener por siempre –le dirigía la palabra – no eres tan fuerte.

Demonios raven –seguía el verde ignorando a este ultimo – no me confrontes, **aléjate de mi**, el es una bestia, **la bestia es horrenda**, **siento ira y simplemente no puedo contenerla**.

Eso es – volvía a decir aquel - entre más odio sientas mas fácil me es poder salir a ocupar tu cuerpo, y cuando lo haga me transformare en un monstruo y provocare mucho caos.

Su cuerpo no contenía el odio, no quería sentirlo, pero era ese sentimiento negativo el que tenía el control ahora, destruyendo su habitación, **arañando en las paredes, en el closet en los pasillos**, poco a poco **se despierta y no puede controlarla.**

Al igual que un monstruo de los que asechan a los niños, aquellos que yacen **escondidos bajo la cama**, el se encontraba asechando a chico bestia, pero el asechaba **en su cuerpo, en su cabeza**

¿Por qué? –Se lamentaba al ver su impotencia antes aquello- **¿Por qué nadie viene a salvarme de esto y le pone un fin?** – preguntaba sin obtener respuesta –

**Lo siento en mi interior** – reprochaba – **está justo debajo de mi piel**, **odio en lo que me he convertido**

**La pesadilla acaba de empezar** –le contestaba aquel ente siniestro –

**Mantengo mi lado secreto escondido bajo candado y llave**, y aun así no he podido evitar que raven saliera lastimada.

Debo admitirlo – hablaba su otro yo –no sé cómo pudiste controlar a la bestia para que no lastimara a nadie, pero no volverá a suceder, la próxima vez yo tomare el control y voy a causar mucho sufrimiento.

**Lo mantengo enjaulado** –volvía a tomar la palabra el verde – **pero no puedo controlarlo**, no puedo permitir que vuelva a salir de nuevo, no importa que, **por que si le abriera la puerta** **me destrozaría, me derribaría ¿Por qué nadie viene a salvarme de esto y le pone un fin? -**preguntaba por segunda ocasión- está en mi interior, en mi piel, y lo odio, odio en lo que me he convertido.

Pero no puedes evitarlo –le reprochaba en la cara –**se esconde en la oscuridad**, y la bestia**, sus dientes son muy afilados**, perfectos para devorar a tus amigos.

Entonces, **no hay escape para mí**, eso es lo que quiere, **quiere mi alma, quiere mi corazón**

Y **nadie puede oírme gritar, tal vez es solo un sueño.**

No –le rectificaba –una pesadilla.

O tal vez –reflexionaba chico bestia – está dentro de mí, tal vez siempre estuvo en mi, ¡detén a este monstruo! –le ordenaba.

No lo haré- fue su respuesta –

Entonces yo lo haré.

No puedes, ya es tarde, te has vuelto a transformar, y esta vez yo tomare el control para lastimar a tus amigos.

Si puedo, ya lo entendí, no es cuestión de combatirlo, no puedo combatirlo porque es más fuerte que yo, no debo vencerlo, debo controlarlo, es mi bestia interna, y si es parte de mi, entonces debe obedecerme. La bestia no es malvada, ni tú tampoco, tu solo eres mi temor encarnado, el temor que siempre he sentido de perder el control, de convertirme en un monstruo que lastime a quienes me importan, pero ya no más, no dejare que mis temores me controlen.

No lo permitiré.

No – le contestaba – yo no permitiré que los lastimes, y menos a raven.

Espera –intentaba detenerlo aquel ente gris -¿qué diablos haces?

**Voy a perder el control** –le respondía mientras lo veía con unos ojos llenos de ira – **es algo radical**, lo sé, pero puede funcionar.

Sus cadenas que lo mantenían preso se rompieron, ya no sentía más dolor, de hecho se sentía más fuerte que nunca, la bestia le dio el poder, y él se dejo transformar en la bestia, su bestia interna, todo era preferible que permitir que lastimara a sus amigos, que la lastimara a ella, no lo soportaría, no podría vivir con eso cargado en su conciencia. Ya estaba hecho, ahora el se había transformado, y, en un último acto de conciencia de aquella transformación pudo ver a aquel ente, su otro yo más indefenso que nunca, sentía la necesidad de destrozarlo a golpes, por todo lo que le había echo pasar.

**Debo confesar** –le dijo por ultimo- que **ME SIENTO COMO UN MONSTRUO**.

Así termino su conversación con él, y así se dirigió a tomar el control de su cuerpo para ayudar a quien más le importaba, nunca supo que fue lo que había ocurrido, y con el paso del tiempo lo olvidaría, una historia que jamás fue contada, de un lugar y un suceso que nunca más se recordaría.


End file.
